Guerra passiva
by Cooralie
Summary: Mikage, o ex-deus do lugar, havia colocado Nanami naquela furada sem que ela sequer imaginasse a situação em que estava. Tomoe se recusara firmemente a aceitar aquela humana tola e inútil como sua mestra. Mas será que havia um futuro para Nanami ali, naquele lugar, e com aquelas pessoas? [Tomoe x Nanami]


**Guerra passiva**

**quando se gosta, se quer bem. Independente das brigas...**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

* * *

><p>Eles eram servo e mestre, demônio e deusa, um homem e uma adolescente.<p>

Eles viviam em um templo de terra, onde as pessoas faziam oferendas por casamentos, na companhia de dois espíritos do santuário, um segundo servo, e, periodicamente, de uma celebridade _tengu_.

Eles eram atacados por inimigos, por suas incertezas, pelo destino, mas apesar de todos os pormenores, eles se amavam.

Havia sido uma longa caminhava de onde haviam partido até onde estavam.

Mikage, o ex-deus do lugar, havia colocado Nanami naquela _furada_ sem que ela sequer imaginasse a situação em que estava. Tomoe se recusara firmemente a aceitar aquela _humana tola e inútil_ como sua mestra.

Havia uma deusa do trovão, havia um deus do vento; era sortido o número de incidentes e acidentes que os envolvia.

A própria Nanami havia abandonado o templo por algumas horas. Assim como salvara-o corajosamente. Ela era a luz para aquele santuário meio abandonado.

Ela o purificava com seu espírito forte e determinado, ela criava festivais para mantê-lo com uma imagem melhor para as pessoas, ela limpara tudo no início.

Tarefa que, posteriormente, tornou-se de seus servos.

Cozinhar, lavar, limpar, tudo isso era Tomoe quem fazia. Aliás, Mizuki era meio _inútil_, qualquer um torna-se-ia inútil diante da Raposa Branca Tomoe.

Ele era simplesmente o melhor no que fazia.

Além de leal, forte, corajoso e prestativo, ele era teimoso, cabeça-dura, superprotetor e muito lindo. Era o pecado em forte de homem – quer dizer, em forma de raposa.

Quantas vezes ele salvara Nanami? Quantas vezes socorreu-a? Ajudou-a?

Ele podia ser mais um servo de um deus de mais um templo, mas ele era a Raposa Tomoe, o servo de Momozono Nanami, deusa da terra – _casamenteira._

O servo possuía um passado cheio de problemas, mas quem se importa com eles? Todos temos um passado. Todos passamos por complicações. Temos segredos, medos, temores, desconfianças.

Mas o que nos faz únicos é como encaramos o passado, como vivemos o presente e como aguardamos o futuro.

Ele é uma caixinha de surpresas.

Nos traz coisas boas e/ou ruins.

Mas ele sabe o que faz. O futuro sempre será algo bom. Precisamos vê-lo como uma chance vindoura, uma felicidade passageira, uma esperança eterna.

Em sua cama, sem sono, Nanami esticou o braço, abrindo uma fresta da porta que dava para o jardim e observando o céu azul-escuro e estrelados. Aquelas estrelas reluzentes, que piscavam diante dos olhos atentos, acalmavam o coração aflito da menina.

Por quanta coisa passara! Por mais quantas haveria de passar?

Nanami sentia uma faca de dois gumes a estraçalhá-la. Estar naquele lugar era bom, mas ao mesmo tempo viver tudo aquilo acabava com seus dias de humana normal.

Quanto mais ficava ali, no templo, convivendo com demônios e espíritos, fazendo suas tarefas e sendo uma deusa, mais difícil seria um dia sair.

Como poderia abandonar tudo aquilo?

Sim, o Santuário Mikage era sua casa, mas e se um dia não fosse mais? Como afastar-se e superar?

Aquele aperto em seu peito era tão, mas tão incômodo... Aquela solidão que um dia ela aceitara como seu destino agora causava-lhe medo e aflição. Preferia mil vezes não ter vivido nada daquilo se, no final, fosse voltar para sua antiga vida...

Soluçou, sentindo só agora a torrente de lágrimas que escorria por seu rosto. Se encolheu contra o _futon_, pensando que devia parar de pensar naquelas coisas, ou choraria muito mais e Tomoe escutaria.

— Nanami? — chamou a voz gentil da porta do quarto. Ela engoliu em seco.

_Tarde demais!_

Enxugou o rosto, virando-se para o outro lado e fingindo dormir ao ouvir o som da porta sendo fechada.

Os pés de Tomoe contra o piso de madeira eram suaves e calmos, causando tão pouco barulho que podia ser comparado ao silêncio. O som da porta sendo fechada, a que ela mesma abrira para ver o céu, fê-la enrijecer.

Será que ele pretendia só dar uma olhada nela e sair?

Bem, não demorou muito para o silêncio reinar, e Nanami suspirou de alívio, abrindo lentamente os olhos.

E qual foi a sua surpresa ao ter diante de si um rosto sereno, encarando-a firmemente, apoiado no braço. Os longos cabelos albinos descendo por seu rosto e espalhando-se no chão.

— Tomoe? O que faz aqui? O que houve? — perguntou sonolenta, fingindo que acabara de acordar.

A mão de garras afiadas foi ao rosto dela, secando suas lágrimas calmamente. Engolindo em seco, Nanami soube que ele havia escutado seu choro.

— Por que está chorando? — perguntou ele baixinho, uma ruga de preocupação aparecendo em sua testa.

— Nada, eu só estava... pensando — disse simplesmente, oferecendo seu rosto aos dedos habilidosos, que limparam cada uma das lágrimas que escorreram a seguir.

O choro voltou, mas, daquela vez, houve consolo. Tomoe se aproximou dela, deitando no _futon_, abraçando-a pela cintura e deixando que ela encostasse a cabeça em seu peito.

As mãos dela deslizavam pelos longos fios albinos enquanto os dois saboreavam daquele silêncio delicioso que se apossara do local. Não havia mais nada ali senão os dois.

Aquilo era tão reconfortante que, aos poucos, Nanami foi parando de chorar, até sobrar apenas soluços. Erguendo o rosto dela, Tomoe fitou-a profundamente. Olhos amêndoas em olhos violáceos.

Abaixando-se lentamente, o demônio deu um suave beijo na têmpora da menina, repetindo o gesto algumas vezes. Depois beijou-lhe cada um dos olhos, a ponta do nariz, as bochechas rosadas pelo choro, as orelhas – fazendo-a rir por sentir cócegas –, descendo para o pescoço fino, o ombro, e voltando, passando pela garganta e parando no queixo.

Ela estava hipnotizada pela presença de Tomoe. Seu toque era tão suave e gentil que ela, às vezes, esquecia-se completamente de que ele era um demônio, que era muito poderoso, que, no início, ele havia rejeitando-a profundamente e, principalmente, que o coração dele era daquela mulher humana.

Nanami não queria pensar naquelas coisas. Enquanto estivesse ao lado dele era o suficiente.

Enquanto pudesse sentir aquele toque acalentador e quente era o suficiente.

— Não vai me contar no que estava pensando? — questionou ele suavemente, deixando que seu corpo sobrepusesse o dela.

Os longos fios albinos caíram sobre seus ombros, roçando no rosto dela lentamente. Nanami sorriu, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

— Não era nada importante — comentou, acariciando-lhe as costas.

— Não minta. Algo que não fosse importante não far-te-ia chorar — desmentiu-a, seus olhos estreitando-se em irritação. Nanami suspirou.

— Eu só estava pensando que... quanto mais eu me apegar a tudo isso, e a você, mais difícil será dizer adeus — confessou envergonhada, desviando seus olhos para o lado.

Tomoe suspirou. Aquela menina era tão insegura! Mas, por outro lado, ele era seu porto seguro. Estaria ao lado dela sempre que a insegurança lhe assombrasse, e iluminá-la-ia com sua confiança.

— Você não precisará dizer adeus se não quiser. Apenas você pode abandonar tudo isso. Não tenha esses pensamentos bobos, e pare de guardar tudo para si. Eu estou aqui e quero que você divida suas inseguranças comigo. Confie elas a mim. Ou você não confia em mim? — perguntou Tomoe sério, fazendo a garota surpreender-se.

— Eu confio em você! É claro que confio. — respondeu ela prontamente. — É só que às vezes eu penso que tudo isso é um sonho e que logo acabará.

— Não se preocupe — comentou ele sorrindo. —, esta é a sua casa, e você é minha. Nunca vou deixar você ir embora — decretou, aproximando os rostos e beijando-a.

Nanami sorriu contra os lábios dele, deleitando-se com os lábios contra os seus. Tomoe era uma mistura de doçura e desafio, seu temperamento era complicado, sua exigência era uma tormenta e seus sentimentos uma bagunça, mas ela gostava de tudo aquilo.

Gostava dele, de sua personalidade, dos problemas que acompanhavam-no e das várias vezes em que os dois haviam se metido em confusões.

Quando a língua dele deslizou por seus lábios, surpreendendo-a, Nanami empurrou-o pelos ombros. Tomoe afastou-se, encarando-a nos olhos. Sorriu malicioso, segurando-a pelo queixo e separando seus lábios ao puxar o inferior com seu polegar.

E antes que ela pudesse pensar ele deslizava a língua para a sua boca, em um beijo do tipo que ela nunca havia dado antes. Ficou parada, hesitante sobre aquilo, mas ao sentir sua língua ser tocada pela dele, arfou, mexendo-se embaixo dele, até que Tomoe se afastou.

— O que... O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ela exasperada.

— Shii, fale baixo ou vão nos ouvir — repreendeu-a, segurando o rosto dela com suas mãos.

— Você estava... estava... — Nanami ficou tão envergonhada só de pensar no que ele havia feito que não conseguia dizer mais nada.

— Aquilo era um beijo de verdade — explicou, sorrindo divertido para ela.

— Mas... Mas...

— É estranho? — cortou ele, vendo-a assentir. — Não é nada de mais. Você só precisa repetir os meus movimentos... — sussurrou, aproximando os rostos.

— Mas eu não sei se quero... — tentou dizer, aflita, mas ele cortou-a.

— Vamos, relaxe e aproveite — disse em ultimato, colando novamente os lábios.

Não tardou em pedir passagem nos lábios dela que, mesmo hesitante, separou-os um pouco. Tomoe enfiou sua língua naquele vão pequeno, incitando-a a separar mais os lábios, o que logo ela fez. Vasculhou cada canto, logo tocando sua língua na dela, deslizando sobre ela lentamente.

O beijo foi calmo e longo e, quando eles separaram-se, Tomoe deitou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a pela cintura e cobrindo a ambos. Nanami manteve-se quieta, arfante, processando tudo o que havia acontecido.

— Se você for ficar pensando em besteiras quando deita a cabeça na cama vou ter que vir dormir aqui, para garantir que você não possa ter esses pensamentos depressivos — sussurrou contra o ouvido dela, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— To-Tomoe! — repreendeu ela minutos depois, quando voltou de seu transe, mas tudo o que ouviu foi o ressonar baixinho dele contra seu pescoço.

Sorriu, aconchegando-se contra ele, relaxando. Independente dos problemas, de suas inseguranças e medos, ali estava a única pessoa – ou demônio – que ela agarraria com todas as suas forças, confiando cegamente nele.

Quando Tomoe arrumou-se ao lado dela, apertando-a mais em seu abraço, Nanami fechou os olhos, deixando que o sono a levasse ao mundo dos sonhos – se bem que a realidade estava boa o suficiente...


End file.
